knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tome
Tome (魔道書 Madōsho, lit. Grimoire) is a general term for magical weapons, excluding Staves. The term is used in all Knights vs Dragons games, Tomes were created to be the primary weapon of magic wielders in the KvD games. The term 'Tome' is an archaic English word literally meaning 'book'. They are appropriately named, as tomes are spell-books from which magic practitioners read to invoke the power of the spells they cast. In KvD: Destiny Akardos ''and ''KvD: Emblem Eternal) tomes and staves are created by focusing energy into them then using it from the object freely. In the later books such as KvD: Legends Awakening, it is stated in several instances that tomes are written in 'Seivati', the original language of the continent these books take place on, Akardos. Seivati is not mentioned in any other KvD games, however, a few games state that tomes are written in a lost ancient language, Eltise. Tomes are used to cast magical attacks. They usually weigh very little to reflect the low strength of magic users. In the 3DS KvD titles there were three types of tomes: Anima, Dark, and Light. These three types of magic form a triangle similar to the Anima Triangle, known as the Trinity of Weapons: Anima beats Light, Light beats Dark, and Dark beats Anima. In KvD: Legends Awakening, only Anima and Dark magic exists and no light magic exists, except for the Book of Solaris. No form of the magic triangle exists in the game meaning all tomes deals neutral damage to other tome wielding units. There are some tomes that do not produce a spell and instead uses physical attacks or player unit steps. They are known as the 'Item Tome' and are severely helpful for a low based HP unit or a unit locked with a weapon that is about to die out in Use each turn. In Swords of Fate, a new type of weapon is introduced as the Hotarian counterpart of the traditional Tomes that are used in Novania. They are known as Scrolls (呪, Majinai lit. Conjurings), and instead of invoking the elements, Scrolls summon ancient spirits to attack enemies, with the animals of the first ten earth branches of the Chinese Zodiac forming the main hierarchy. Scrolls take the form of long, thin pieces of wood with magic symbols inscribed onto them, and are bundled in groups of four or eight. More expensive Scrolls are known to be manufactured from higher-grade materials and embellished with more decorations. In KvD: Heroes, tomes have undergone yet another restructuring. Dark, Light, and Anima tomes are consolidated into Red, Blue, Green tomes, which correspond to swords, lances, and axes respectively. Fire and Dark tomes are typically Red. Wind tomes are typically Green. Lightning tomes are typically Blue. Light tomes are both Green and Blue. Anima mages that had no previous elemental affiliation (such as Nina and Lililanna) are assigned an arbitrary element. Tomes typically appear in the games as small books in the hands of their wielders, but they can be difficult to spot in some of the earlier games due to their lower resolution graphics. Their color varies depending on the spell they cast. Gallery Category:Extras